pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Balthazar FFF Zaishen Trapper
A trapper with 3 nukers would be probably a lot more efficient than this due to the fact that 3 nukers and a trapper can do 16 rounds in 18-19 minutes while I bet this would take a bit longer. Why two frozen grounds? Seems kinda pointless to me. 72.209.41.202 14:18, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Why apply poison? Rupert=Hawt 15:13{GMT}10-06-MMVIII :--Aartist21 12:14, 10 June 2008 (EDT)its used for extra degeneration against foes that escaped some of the traps because you have 0 Marksmanship and you can't do :noticeable (about 7 max..). There is no particular reason to use it you can replace it for any other skill that you like :I just happened to have it so I left it there and it's work fine lol "(most people don't know it but you can put more then 1 of the same trap)." - I loled :D Dumazz 07:40, 11 June 2008 (EDT) most people SHOULD know it or they never trapped before in their life 17:09, 12 June 2008 (EDT) TRAPPERS SPEED!! btw it would be better to instead of putting the four skills in optionl just say 1 memeber form each team has each spirit (1 has FS, 1 has QZ, 1 has EW other can have whatever) [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 13:14, 15 June 2008 (EDT) prof=ranger/Secondary wild=12+1+3 exper=12+3SpeedTrapTripwireTrapTrapTrapoptionalunguent/build with each of the 4 teammates having FS, QZ, EW, Peicing Trap in the optional. [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 13:20, 15 June 2008 (EDT) *take bout 2 or 3 out of expertise and add it too beast mastery. Heroes? can it be done with heroes? :: Yes it can be done on zaishen challenge easy but on zaishen elite micro managing can be difficult and you usualy wont make it past the 5th round as if you come up against the ele or degen team the heroes dont go up to the enemies and trap em and micro managing them then is neerly impossible [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 11:11, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::: Trap order could be better, you want longer recharging ones at the start if you use above build in order its best, they recharge on after the other. [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 02:57, 17 June 2008 (EDT) changes i changed it alot and made it clearer and look like a real team build complete with role specific usage etc. [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 13:13, 17 June 2008 (EDT) Eeeehrherm!! This is the standard trap team build, and has been used for aaaaaaaaages!!! It's like posting the 55 hp build now and call it original... MeSmErIzEr 05:13, 25 June 2008 (EDT) You know you can solo trap the zaishen theres no need for a team :yh but what happends when u come up against a load of eles? it works better in a team and you dont get elss faaction. The build isnt on PvXwiki so it nice to finally c it here.(who sed it was original) sign comments pls That Twin 10:40, 25 June 2008 (EDT) You can't solo trap Zaishen elites (which is what the first sentence says the build is for) and get the 6000 possible faction from it. You could probably go 8 rounds if you're lucky and then you'll just be overwhelmed. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:41, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :why is this under PvE? 76.188.100.220 ::Well technically NPCs aren't players, so I can see why it's not tagged as PvP. Also, there is no PvP Farming tag afaik, so the "farming" argument in the testing tag yields PvE Farming. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:47, 25 June 2008 (EDT) Why qz and ew on #2 I realize that the last FS can be replaced with a nuker variant, but shouldn't #4 have qz somewhere on him also. That way both ew and qz are up alot faster.--[[User:Undergunned|'Under']] [[User_talk:Undergunned|'Gunned']] 01:29, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :: It does work out overall as about the same number of traps. [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 10:29, 26 June 2008 (EDT) Trappers speed? Why use Trappers speed? Serpents Quickness is better for laying down many traps (imo) Trappers speed: spike barb/viper/smoke/flame traps are 15/1.5 traps, dust/tripwire are 23/2 traps Serpents Quidckness: spike/viper/smoke/flame traps are 13/2 traps, dust/tripwire are 20/3 traps plus sq reduces the recharge of other skills (beside traps) :Trapper's speed helps activation time. thus more trapping than SQ. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 00:10, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::Its rly cause people dont like taking half a minute laying traps-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 04:13, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::It is also maintainable which helps if you have straglers [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 02:47, 30 June 2008 (EDT) The optional elementalist build should be changed. Beware 20:09, 29 June 2008 (EDT) : y deaths Charge? i dont play eles but u have used that build in Zaishen ELite before and it worked fine, if you think you have a better version by all meens change it. [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 02:48, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Zaishen elite Using a single trapper, I can defeat most teams most of the time in Zaishen challenge. The difficulty is keeping this up against Zaishen elite, where you can get faction faster, and with a lower limit per day. I forget the build I used (I'm at work now), but it had spike trap, damaging traps, viper trap, and winnowing. Max wilderness, high expertise, and the rest in beast mastery (you only really need the extra damage from poison). Spam your traps at the entrance door from the moment you spawn. This leaves you 3 hero spots to use for better purposes, like coming up with something that works against other teams, or that works when your traps fail. 132.204.105.198 09:31, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :: for zaishen elite it can be done solo with heroes (zaishen challenge is easy solo) however it works best with either 4 trappers and 3 trappers and an ele, it hardly takes ne time to make a team and is way faster which is what matters, y solo if its harder? [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 14:28, 30 June 2008 (EDT) Why Sup Rune of Beast Mastery? Why do all the trappers have a superior rune of beast mastery even when only one of them has viper trap? This is just a waste of health and cud b used for extra energy or health. Shade Stormarrow 03:27, 1 July 2008 (EDT) : they dont do they - if tyhey do ill sort it out. [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 16:01, 5 July 2008 (EDT) :: lolwut, they dont. they have sup expertise and wilderness... [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 16:05, 5 July 2008 (EDT) ::: It said they did, under the explanation of each character, I went ahead and changed it. JokerES 11:30, 13 November 2008 (EST) Why not just echo dust trap? -- Jebuscontests 18:46, 24 November 2008 (EST) Working Team with one player and 3 Heroes ! well I use this since a long time and it works absolutely perfectly ! you need 3 "fire" Elementalists and/or mesmers heroes with meteor shower and some fire damage, and you'll play the ranger/ritu with this build : Attributes and Skills prof=Ranger/Ritualist WildernessSurvival=11+1+3 Expertise=10+1 communing=10traptraptripwirebramblespestilencespringearthbindsoil/build Equipment * Armor with energy * Weapons : any ; a wand with max energy's the best choice I would say. Usage * first of all flag your heroes most backwards from the door,where they can cast their spells on your traps without being too close * Put spike and barbed traps against the door but place them so your're sure at least one will trigger(one of each trap is enough !) with some experience you'll know where to put them depending on wich map you are * then both spirits just behind each trap location ( just a small step behind ) * then again one step behind and place your third trap : tripwire ...this is just in case enemies resist to first wave of knockdown * then run backwards where you flagged heroes and go a bit further than them(if you're in a very small starting place just stay where heroes are)to cast : earthbind (first this one to be sure to have a max lenght knockdown at spike time ),then frozen soil and finally healing spring on the spot where heroes stand to avoid bad surprise. Heroes I use 2 elementalit/Monk with exactly the same build and one mesmer/Ele who's got deepfreeze : * the Fire Elementalists : prof=Elementalist/Monk FireMagic=11+1+3 EnergyStorage=10+1 Protectionprayers=3of lesser energyshowerflamesheathexconditionattunementof restoration/build * the Mesmer/Ele : prof=Mesmer/Elementalist FastCasting=11+1+1 FireMagic=12 WaterMagic=5 InspirationMagic=4+1of lesser energyfreezeshowerheatof firedrainattunementof restoration/build * You don't need to micro your heroes , just let them do the job ! for their weapons you just have the choice but energy boosts is the best. 81.247.37.140 05:55, 10 January 2009 (EST)Die For Me Pleaze ( fist time I post something,I normally speak french so exuse me for any miss'spelling ;)) :Wow, nice! Works like a charm, thanks for sharing.--'¡DeAl€Y!' 10:29, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Ele build Does anybody know how to make a simple ele build lol? its not that hard... simple AoE skills is perfect for E Zaishen.peすeR 06:55, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Bold text Needs an update? From my experience I would say QZ+EW is completely useless, it would be better to have FS on these trappers instead. 1 ele + rit spirit spammer + 2 regular trappers with FS(to renew if killed) do faster and 100% failproof against mixes or eles. The builds: /''' WS: 12+1+3; Expertise: 12+3 /' WS: 12+1+3; Expertise: 12+3 '/' Fire Magic: 12+1+3; Energy Storage: 12+3 '/' Communing: 12+2; Channeling Magic: 11+1; Spawning Power: 6+2 *Renew Boon of Creation and rebind Agony, Wanderlust and Earthbind when necessary. -- Wow. Someone please make this page look prettier. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) O.o I always thought Zaishen challenge/Elite was PvP, not PvE. Not including this in the skill pack unless someone says otherwise. --Sam6555 20:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Player versus '''PLAYER'. There are no opposing players in Zaishen Elite. Thomas Dutch 20:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, okay then. I just assumed it was PvP as it's on the battle isles and you get the icon saying "This is PvP!" --Sam6555 21:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::It IS PvP! All the spells change to their PvP version. Strange decision of ANet, really. Probably they mark all the arenas as PvP... ::::Now i'm confused! lol --Sam6555 06:49, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::It's PvE in the sense that you're fighting AI, not other humans. It's obvious why ANet wouldn't allow PvE-only or PvE-buffed skills into zaish. We store it as PvE because that came before the PvP/PvE split, and because no one gives a fuck about zaish. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 07:05, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::If that helps :) [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 07:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Nor do we have a category for zaishen. I mean, I can solofarm zaishen challenge with a terra. That is so not PvP.. Well, I tried to pull the mob in Codex while Iffy was healing me, we overaggro'd and got raped. I couldn't break the aggro :> So epic. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::if this is considered pve, then we also have to consider AB,JQ and FA to be pve. cuz the way they are supposed to be played is killing the npc's, not other players. zaishen elite is pvp, deal with it. also the page looks like shit, somebody should change it. 01:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::oh never mind, page is fine. my computer was messed up lol but my point still stands, its pvp.. 01:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) How noob lol A wiki page for ZE pathetic, when trapping gets it's own page we have a problem. :What's worse than that is that the builds completely and utterly FAIL. Elementalist/Dervish? I found this error in the page about the Savannah Nuker: Attributes and Skills prof=E/D fire=12+1+3 energy=12+3 healing=3of SacrificeShowerHeat (PvP)InvocationHeatAttunementBreezeof Coals/build I just simply changed it to monk. Lyokoninja 15:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Stupid The trappers' builds are retarded. prof=R/N wilderness=12+1+3 expertise=12+3 curses=3SpeedTrapTrapTrapTripwireTrapSoilof Pain/build is really hands down the best. My friend and I duo trap with henchies using this and cap in <= 15 minutes. 22:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Gonna agree on this one. I have yet to see any trapper groups running this Echo based build in Zaishen Elite. 98% of the time it's a basic trapper build.Fyrfytr998 02:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I also agree, I use the below variant of this build that rocks. I think we should clean up the front page. Add this superior build, maybe get rid of the rit finisher. I rarely see one in zelite and they are not as good. Jackson Oakley 8:16pm, October 14, 2010 prof=R/N name="MoP" wildernesssurvival=12+1+2 Expertise=9+3 curses=9SpeedTripwireTrapTrapTrapof PainArmorSoil /build ::::lol. The rit finisher works just as well as the ele, I have used it myself multiple times. The build to replace for this new variant would be the spike trapper because it uses the same elite, just better.--~~~~ GoS=>MS=>MS=>GoR=>RI=>RI How do you cast MS twice in a row using Glyph of Sacrifice? --WhiteAsIce 09:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) hybrid builds prof=Mo/Me dom=12 smi=12+1+1of JudgmentEchoBanishStormof FrustrationSignetSignetBreaker/build I've found this build to be superior to standard ele nukers when going up against the OF and degen teams. Use Arcane Echo + RoJ against melee teams, but echo CoF against ele and degen necros. The ele team is especially easy to shut down since they tend to clump up and gesture for a whole 2 seconds when casting Obsidian Flame. Hex breaker's long duration, relatively fast recharge, and zero casting time will also keep you alive against the degen team, unlike meteor nukers who always seem to get curse spiked to death before they've even fired off their first spell. Playing this build can be frustrating sometimes since people will often want to take an ele over you out of habit, but if you know what you're doing you have a much better chance of getting to round 16 unscathed. prof=R/E fir=10 exp=10 wil=11+1+1TrapTrapTrapTrapSpeedBurstInfernoof Lesser Energy/build This build has a slightly lower trap count compared to a full lineup trapper, but the quick casting PBAoE is a great cleanup tool for those times when your trap line messes up. Perfect for games where a nuker is either not available or asleep on his feet. An insightful fire rod and 5 radiant 3 attunement set should give you 59 energy to play with, which is on the low end but sufficient in most cases. A seize the day/live for today backup set also works as a somewhat risky emergency energy source. Dioxin 18:51, November 19, 2010 (UTC)